my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Agriculture/ Farmhouse
__TOC__ Farmhouse & Food Types Produced See Emperor: Feeding the People for detailed information about the food chain. The Farmhouse can be damaged/destroyed by nearby Fires, Floods, Military attack. It is invulnerable to Earthquake. It and Fields don't require Inspector service. Placement info The Farmhouse should be placed to take advantage of the best Water Table(HotkeyT) tiles on the map for the 9x9 tile area. Whatever is under the Farmhouse and connecting roadway is unimportant. Only what is under the Fields will be used for calculating the crop yields. See Emperor: Crop Yield Calculation for detailed information. Farmhouses prefer grass, trees & ore, dislikes rocky areas & dirt. Click the Infobox Feng Shui link for more information. Field placement info There is an inefficiency of have only 1 crop type for a Farmhouse. If more than one crop is available, then by all means place 2 crop types or more in the 9x9 tile area. Overlapping Farmhouse crop areas is not advised, especially if Irrigation is available. See Fields in Navigation Aid(top) for more information. Employment info Farmhouse needs employment; shortly before the first crop growing season begins; until the last crop is harvested. Check the Expandable Table below for specifics. You can shift the employees elsewhere when needed to quickly get an industry going. Just takes a little anticipatory planning on your part. Farmhouses may be turned off by Right Clicking them to bring up a Dialog. Within the Dialog press the Working button to toggle it to Not Working. Reverse the process when needed. Also, ensure full employment when needed by setting Agriculture to a high priority in the Industry Ministry(Hotkey3 pressed twice). Right Click Dialog The dialog can be accessed by Right Clicking the Farmhouse graphics in the City View Map area. Useful information is contained here. *Amounts of any Food Commodities stored. -(doesn't list 0 quantities) *Current number of Employees(# needed) & the Working/Not Working toggle button. **The toggle Button can be used to micromanage employment when desired. No sense in wasting employment on unproductive months. Just remember to turn it ON before the growing seasons begin. Farmhouse Farmer Maximum # of Farmers is unknown but assume employee limits. There is no differentiation between the two modes until they reach the field. Tending 2 tenders initially generated beginning of growing season. Services up to 10 Fields for 2 days each. Doubles on each re-spawn which takes 2 days during the growing seasons. Harvesting 5 harvesters generated beginning of harvest season. Services up to 4 Fields for 1 days each. Doubles on each re-spawn which takes 2 days during the harvest season. Tenders may get re-generated instead if other field are in a growing season. More info Each Field/crop type has a season and yield rating listed in the above Table. Harvested yield is dropped off at the Farmhouse when the harvesting farmer returns to the building. There is a graphical indicator within the Farmhouse that shows how much has accumulated. When 4 loads have accumulated, a Deliveryman is spawned to take the commodity to a connected Mill, Trading facility or Warehouse. This Deliveryman will push/guard the commodity around the city for 3 years before vaporizing. There isn't much use in warehousing Food Types in small/medium cities, because of deliverymen behavior. The exception would be to fulfill a Request/Demand from a neighboring City, provide homage to the Ancestral Heroes or extra Festival Food storage in medium/large cities. Food Types should be produced in excess, but eventually it has to be disposed or the deliverymen may start vaporizing. No sense it letting it go to waste. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Emperor Food Structures Category:Emperor Agriculture Walkers